Full Treatment
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: There is no way that Sakura Chiyo is jealous of Mikorin's hair.


**Title**: Full Treatment

**Fandom**: _Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun_ | 月刊少女野崎くん

**Summary**: There is no way that Sakura Chiyo is jealous of Mikorin's hair.

**Pairing**: mikochiyo

**A/N**: So this is my contribution to this wonderful fandom. Mikochiyo because it's mikochiyo. There aren't enough stories here anyway so I might as well write one myself. I don't think this should be rated **T** since nothing innapropriate happens at all. Once you're finished with it how about leaving a review to let me know how good or bad I did, okay? Sorry for any mistakes or weirdness.

**Disclaimer**: Should one asume I have anything to do with this manga's ownership? No. Do I have anything to do with it? Not at all.

* * *

**Full Treatment**

For as long as she has known Mikoshiba Mikoto he always took a lot of care about his physiognomy. Appearance is essential for his character, for how he wants to appear in front of other people. Looking your best has great benefits. So, really, it shouldn't be surprising that Mikoshiba takes his time maintaining it that way.

Chiyo knows that he spends a good while in the bathroom. She's seen it with her own eyes when they bathe together. They wash eachother's back and keep good company. Still, Sakura can't help but be peeved by something. It's so small and mundane and so _simple_ it just _should not_ be a problem.

Mikorin spends the most time washing his _hair_.

One would think that with it's pretty short length it'll be done with before you know it, only it's not like that at all. For Chiyo herself, with all those long, ginger locks, it takes four times less. She even stays a little longer just for the good soak and watches as he rushes to gather all his hair products and sets them in order on the sink. They are many bottles and jars — Chiyo can't be bothered with remembering all their names or brands anyway — but whenever she catches sight of one, Sakura knows Mikoto is ready to dedicate himself to his hair and only it.

She's tried to wait until he's done, but it's too much. It just takes too long to. It makes her feel odd. Like she's out of place or shouldn't be watching. Maybe it is because Mikoshiba's refused to let Chiyo wash his hair before or because he tends to get stuck in a world of his own when like this. Some can say that Mikorin acts like a girl, but then again, Sakura herself doesn't fuss so much over her own looks.

It's when they bathe together she's left with this sour taste in her mouth. It's always the same.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Conditioner. Rinse. Balm. Rinse. Repeat. And repeat, repeat, repeat until it's too much for her to take anymore.

Chiyo always has to make an excuse about staying too much in the water and get away as soon as possible because a little more and something in her would surely _snap! _Almost as if she's _jealous_. Ha, yeah sure. She would laugh if not for this mood she's stuck in.

It's absurd and impossible. But still, this feeling's been gnawing her inside every time the redhead repeats those actions. It's incomprehensible. There is no way that Sakura Chiyo is jealous of Mikorin's hair. Why would she feel like that anyway? Just because that at the moment his hair is all that matters shouldn't be enough to cause such a juvenile emotion. Right? Right.

Still, she's never tried to interrupt him before, but in order to find out how to eradicate this strange feeling from her gut some things may need to change. So, this time, she keeps her gaze fixed on the back of his head. Maybe, just maybe, he'll turn around and notice she is not, well, herself. It's after the second rinse Mikorin stills in his ministrations and looks back over one broad shoulder. Instantly the redhead averts his eyes. He doesn't make any move to face her anymore.

"Don't look at me like that. You're making me all embarrassed." And right on cue the tips of his ears redden. "What is it?"

Chiyo sighs and moves up behind him. "You missed a spot," she says before pouring water onto his hair. Mikoto stands still and she takes the chance to wind her hands into his rich hair. These precious, red colored stands that seem to occupy so much of his time.

To an outsider it would seem ludicrous. She has to actually stand on her knees to reach his hair because she is _so small_ and it's so downright _adorable_ Mikorin forgets all about his embarrassment. He's wondered before if Kashima and Hori ever found themselves in this kind of situation. But then again, Masayuki is taller than Sakura so it shouldn't be to much of a problem for him to. . .and Mikorin is always quick to halt his thoughts. Surely Hori wouldn't appreciate neither the allusion nor the height comparison.

Chiyo spends a few more moments playing with the freshly cleaned, red locks before moving to get out of the tub. Mikoto, on his behalf, would not give much thought to that and not even this time if not for the fact that Chiyo's hair is dry and pinned to the top her head, untouched by water.

"Aren't you washing your hair too?" he asks, bewildered.

The answer he gets back is uninterested. "I don't feel like it right now."

Still, that kind of answer doesn't settle good with Mikorin, obviously, since he cares so much about his own. How can one ignore the strict rules of properly taking care of one's hair? It's incomprehensible!

"You can't! I mean," he tries to find a good enough reason to convince her, "It's a routine. You mustn't break it."

Chiyo glances at all the hair products on the sink and almost huffs. "No, thank you."

"B–but you can't just—" At that she gives him a pointed glare before saying, "If you insist it's so important why don't you do it for me, then?"

There's silence between the two as Sakura takes her place back into the warm water. Mikoshiba's mouth clamps shut and he promptly removes the clip from the top of her head in order to dampen the waves that fall from it. He then settles behind her to add shampoo easier. The flowers scented liquid spreads easily over her ginger locks and Mikoto works with just as much attention and care as if they were his own. He's gentle with his hands and the movements send her sighing in complete relaxation.

"See? Was it that bad?" Mikoshiba inquires, but Chiyo does not reply as she gets lost into the feeling of his fingers against the scalp of her head.

It goes on just like that. The comfortable silence and warmth between the two. It's nice but, after he's done, Mikoto catches on that she's spend way more time in the water than usual and he rushes to rinse the shampoo from her luscious locks, worried that the steam's become too much.

"Mikorin?"

He pauses to catch her eyes over her shoulder only to find that Sakura looks surprisingly bashful and rosy in the cheeks and it's definitely not from the warm water.

"May I," she catches her lower lip between her teeth, "May I get the full treatment?"

Mikoto stares her in the eye before smiling and taking hold of the bottle of conditioner. "Of course, my sweet Chiyorin."

For the first time, Chiyo takes more time in the bathroom than Mikorin.

* * *

**A/N**: Happy new year! Oh and, by the way, it was established mikochiyo if you didn't realize it by now.

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
